bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Arturo Plateado
is an Arrancar designed by Sega, in conjunction with Tite Kubo, specifically for Bleach: Shattered Blade. Character Outline Arturo has long turquoise hair, wane pupil-less eyes, and the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It appears to be the jaw, but is extended around the back of his head. His hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. Recently, he makes his appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom for Nintendo DS. Synopsis Arturo is a powerful, self-made arrancar so old that he is only recognized by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai and Yoruichi Shihōin via her family's scrolls. Two thousand years prior to current Bleach canon, he stormed Soul Society and was sealed beneath the Sōkyoku. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki at the end of the Soul Society arc, the seal on Arturo was broken and he was freed once again. In the game, he decides to impersonate various figures from captains to Zanpakutō spirits to trick others into regaining the pieces of the destroyed Sōkyoku in order to absorb them into his body and become more powerful. Depending on the game's outcome, he is either purified and defeated or obtains the Sōkyoku and carries on to decimate the Soul Society.He was originaly suposed to resurrected by Sōsuke Aizen in the anime,but he was turned away. In the game, you have the choice of playing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hanatarō Yamada in story mode. After you beat all of those you can play as Arturo, which he begins to take revenge on Soul Society. Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Arturo has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taking on the forms of several characters, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. Cero: Like all Arrancar, Arturo can fire powerful Cero blasts. The blast seems to manifest a few feet in front of him and fired by a shout. It appears to have a reddish-pink color to it. Sonido: As with Cero, Arturo also possesses Sonido. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his zanpakutō in his battle, Arturo can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy manifested when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. Spatial Prison: An apparent version of the Negación used by the Espada. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. Cero Apocalypse: A much stronger version of the normal Cero. Arturo Plateado uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. Zanpakutō Arturo's zanpakutō is called , its release command is unknown. He has two different sets of energy wings: the first, which constantly are on his back throughout gameplay, are two green wings which look similar to the single wing Uryū Ishida grew when he entered the Quincy Final Form. The second set, which appear during his ultimate attack mode, are made of multi-colored flames. Quotes - "I am Arturo Plateado..." - "I shall send you into eternal darkness!" - "Bow down!" - "There is no mercy for worms!" - "Weak... So weak..." - "This... is impossible" - "I'm vanishing... I'm vanishing!!" - "Behold! My Power!" - "Foolish Soul reaper... Don't bother begging (for my) forgiveness..." - "None shall exist who are stronger than me." - "This spot will do for your grave. Won't it?" - "DANCE!" - "I've grown bored of your face!" Category:Characters Category:Arrancar